LAW
by UNCPanda
Summary: Sequel to my one shot Long Distance, both come from my story 80 Day Challenge. Part 2 of what has become a SakuraXDarui trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Darui stared at the woman in front of him and held back a curse. This explained everything; why she hadn't come as an ambassador, why she wasn't available for any missions, and why she hadn't written him back; and on top of all that, to find out this way? She hadn't even batted an eyelash at the sight of him and from the way A's mouth was hanging open he had a pretty good idea of what was going on as well.

He faintly heard the Raikage growl Tsunade's name as Sakura cleared her throat "I see that this is a bad time Hokage-sama, but I need your signature on these documents if I'm going to do the surgery."

Darui couldn't hold his tongue "Like hell, from my calculations you're at least eight months pregnant and you need to be off your feet." He felt the chill in the air as the words left his mouth.

He watched as delicate pink eyebrows narrowed, and that fighting look take over her emerald eyes. A scowl twisted her lips and Darui resigned himself to his fate "Just who do you think you are? For all you know this isn't even your kid, we weren't exclusive. Furthermore how dare you come into a foreign village and start trying to boss around one of its members. You are a guest here Darui, and just because you are the father of this child do not think you have any claim to me or it. This baby is a citizen on Konoha not Kumo. So get your head out of your ass and get over it."

Tsunade smirked as she watched her apprentice storm out of the office files and all. The girl hadn't needed her permission; she was co-head of the hospital. She had simply longed to see the dark skinned man, the father of her child, and though she would never admit it out loud, the man she loved. Not a moment later Darui was out the door behind her and A was attempting to stare her down. "Tsunade,"

She held up a finger, stalling the man long enough to swivel in her chair grab a file and slide the window open. She tossed the file at the Raikage and watched as he flipped through it, turning more red with every page. "What the hell is this?"

Tsunade let out the grin she had held back, it reminded A of the cat that ate the canary "That, is an international law drawn up after the second shinobi war; which states that when a child is born of two villages out of wed-lock the child belongs to the mother's village." Her smile widened as A's eye began to twitch. "Kumo used the same act after the third world war when you had one of your female shinobi seduce one of the last Uzumaki men alive, you claimed that child for the village all though technically they should have come to Konoha, what was that child's name?"

The Raikage growled "Yugito."

"And she's dead." Tsunade's face turned serious "Now listen here that girl is as good as my daughter, that make the child in her womb my grandchild, and I am sure as hell not letting anything happen to it. Now as long as you don't protest this, and the law is on our side in this case, I'll allow several long term missions and Darui free visits to the village when he likes. Who knows I might even be in the mood to hire him in the coming month, say near the tenth."

"Her due date?" Tsunade nodded, and A closed his eyes, this was going to be a massive headache. He was going to kill Darui for not keeping it in his pants. "This isn't over."

Tsunade smiled as a yell came from outside and A listened "You even think about trying it and I'll have my teammates on your ass before you can blink."

A sighed "I better go rein him in."

Tsunade nodded "Good idea." She watched the Raikage leave the office and leaned back in her chair and waited. She had secured Sakura's child a future and a relationship with their father, but no one could tell what the future held. As A's voice was added to the yelling match, she closed the window and smiled, things were going to be real interesting.

* * *

So I was going back looking at prompts and re-read the Darui prompt and decided to finish it up.


	2. Sequel

A sequel to this sequel has been posted, it's called Where do Babies Come From


End file.
